


I'll be home for Christmas

by Maicaly



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Gen, He's not having a good time, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but it's worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicaly/pseuds/Maicaly
Summary: Tony Stark doesn't like Christmas, and he never will. But he doesn't expect Peter to warm his way into his heart that fast, so it's only natural when he's proved how wrong he was.-“I was thinking that… if, uh… I mean, probably you don’t, cause – cause you’re like super busy and stuff, b-but you could, you know. Maybe. You’re welcome to come over for Christmas. I-I mean, May cooks this awful turkey, but we order the dessert and the vegetables are nice. And… and I do the cranberry sauce and mashed potatoes. It’s not, uh, much. Probably you’re used to more. It’s fine. You don’t – j-just if you want”“Pete, I can’t intrude on you and your aunt on Christmas” Tony says, barely resisting the urge of hugging the anxious bean. He can see him fidgeting under the sleeves of his coat and he’s changing his weight every two words, barely catching his breath. “Besides, I’ve got work and –““You wouldn’t be intruding, Mr Stark. And – and, I mean, you are… you… uh, you’re f-family too. R-r-right?”
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics





	I'll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, I'm just enjoying pre-christmas time, so here is my christmas fic!

“Was I good? I mean, I could have stuck the landing – it’s just, you know. This nanotech suit is awesome, by the way! But I just feel it, like, too light? Does it make sense? Probably it’s just me, but yesterday I was getting this cute cat out of a tree when my she started purring at me, and I thought – “

Tony is more than used to Peter talking his ear off, and while at the begging he would have denied left and right that he enjoyed the constant high pitched voice of the teenager, now it brings a smile to his face. They are walking out of the training room when the conversation happens, where they’ve just been practising some fighting skills with Natasha. She’s probably the only one who is a match for Peter anymore, because from experience Tony knows he would get his ass handled in seconds. For the last two hours, he has been hovering around them, watching with growing pride as Peter gets better every day.

The story soon develops around the kitten he found in a tree and the nice lady who gave him a sweet. Peter is jogging besides Tony as they make their way to the main floor to grab a snack and some water – not that Tony has suddenly normal eating habits, but watching over a growing spider kid sure has made him more aware of his body needs.

“And it made me think, you know” Peter shrugs besides him, trying to catch his breath. “I’m so happy I could help her. Probably that cat is the only one who is going to spend this time with her. If I could, I would bring her along, but you know – I don’t think she would survive May’s chicken. She looked quite fragile”

“Like when I was invited for lunch last month? I don’t remember any warning about her carrot cake, just a suspicious spider baby smirking like a brat as I ate it” Tony chuckles.

“Come on, Mr Stark. You tried her raisin bread and you’re still here. Half of the world is still unaware of her sins, let it be. Do you think I should buy her a receipt book?”

“Why are you so generous today? Maybe you should gift yourself –“ Tony stops himself right in time to drag Peter away from a knife that, somehow, was lying on the middle of the corridor. Blame Natasha on that. “Some attention. And brains. You’re giving me grey hairs. Should I dye it?” 

“Hey, I worked really hard on those grey hairs. Don’t disrespect me. Anyway… and you, Mr Stark? What do you want?”

“Kid, what’s with the gifts?”

“It’s December 19!”

“Did I miss someone’s birthday?”

With that sentence, Peter actually stops in the middle of the hallway, the sound of soft stocked feet and constant chatter making Tony’s smile drop. He won’t say that out loud either, but the fact that Peter uses Iron Man socks to train and that walks around with them over his sweatpants all day make his heart go soft. He doesn’t get to look at them now, though, because Peter is looking at him with pure disbelief. Like that time where Tony jokingly told him that Star Trek is better than Star Wars, or when he threatened to print t-shirts with his face for the last decathlon final. 

It’s a mix between ‘I know what you just said isn’t true’ and ‘It’s so ridiculous that it must be true’. Just then, Tony notices Peter is not wearing his usual black tee and orange sweatpants that he found on a thrift shop and that Tony hates with burning passion, but that the boy insists on keeping just because. He’s wearing a pair of black sweatpants, and a red-green sweater with an awful made Santa Claus that is holding a bright star. 

Tony likes the horrible colour combination better. 

“Mr Stark” Peter says, eyes wide and mouth turned into a confused line. “It’s – it’s Christmas”

“Last time I checked, Christmas is the 24th. Am I that old? Have you actually changed- ?”

“How aren’t you excited? It’s almost Christmas! Five days away!” Peter smiles again, as if he has just remembered his purpose of living. “May and I put on the tree last weekend, and I’ve helped Mr Delmar with some of the decoration. Can you believe –?”

As if nothing has happened, Peter starts walking again, this time Tony trailing behind. It’s so obvious that Peter is excited that he doesn’t have the heart to tell him – Tony Stark hates Christmas. Maybe it’s because his parents died, because it reminds him how alone he is, or because he has never been sober enough to enjoy it. But Peter looks like a little kid, bright eyes and big smile. He’s moving his hands around as he talks about Mr Delmar’s shop and the bright reindeer he has put on the front, and for the first time in forever, Tony likes the thought of it.

“I haven’t seen any decorations at the compound” Peter shares a look with him. “Are you one of those people who waits until last minute? That’s – that’s cool, but I really like decorating and the lights, so I usually start pretty soon. Probably started with the Christmas carols back in November”

“We don’t decorate here, buddy. Everything would end up broken and it’s just for training” Tony shrugs, not really caring about it. “Besides, most of the team leave a few days before Christmas eve, so it’s no use”

“But – you live here” Peter sounds so heartbroken that Tony isn’t sure if he has just blurted out that time he ran over a small stray cat. “You’re not even gonna put a little tree? Or some lights?”

Tony shakes his head without further explanations, and they’re in the kitchen. As expected, they’re the only ones around. Thor is off to Asgard and won’t come back until March, Steve and Bucky like to spent the whole holidays together in Brooklyn, and Bruce must be locked in the lab. They aren’t a family, they never were; but after the accords, it’s even worse. It’s not like Tony expects them to have movie nights like before, but they barely see each other now. 

He misses it, a lot. Pepper and him are still trying to fix things, and while he’s positive they can, it will take time. Happy and Rhodey have families, and will be leaving to be with them in a few days. And Peter, of course, is excited about Christmas. Tony can fake whatever he wants, but for once he would have wished things were different. They end up eating their snack in silence, and when Peter is done, it’s time to go. He still has a few days to go until winter break, so he has homework and patrolling to do.

Too busy dwelling on his own misery, Tony doesn’t notice the teenager trying to catch his eyes a few times, something he only does when he’s anxious. The man waits until Peter takes his clothes and bag and packs the few things he has on the coffee table. When he’s finally done, he expects a hurried goodbye and nothing more. Instead, Peter stops right beside him.

“Everything good?” Tony asks, coughing the lump in his throat. It’s screaming at him for the alcohol counter, and god helps it if Peter wants to stay – Tony really needs a drink. “Happy’s gonna be pissed if we make him wait again. He complained for a week after last time”

“Yeah, I better be going” Peter smiles at him, but doesn’t move. 

It’s not like he’s an expert in being a dad, but Tony is becoming better at not being a cold, distant mentor and instead being a good father figure. So he pushes aside the intrusive thoughts, and places a warm hand on Peter’s shoulder, not as awkward as it used to be. 

“Unless it’s a hidden bullet wound, I’m not mad. And in the bullet wound definition, it’s also the knife on. Or any other bleeding incision that I should worry about ” he teases him, because he’s sure Peter is not hurt. When he doesn’t answer, he tries again. “Is it Flash again? I haven’t heard about the dickhead lately. I really hope he’s not bothering you, cause I can honest to god drop the whole avengers on him.

“No, it’s – Flash hasn’t said anything since, you know, he tripped on me and you threatened to sue him for life. That was… pretty awesome” Peter finally meets his eyes, and gives him a tight smile. “I was thinking that… if, uh… I mean, probably you don’t, cause – cause you’re like super busy and stuff, b-but you could, you know. Maybe. You’re welcome to come over for Christmas. I-I mean, May cooks this awful turkey, but we order the dessert and the vegetables are nice. And… and I do the cranberry sauce and mashed potatoes. It’s not, uh, much. Probably you’re used to more. It’s fine. You don’t – j-just if you want”

“Pete, I can’t intrude on you and your aunt on Christmas” Tony says, barely resisting the urge of hugging the anxious bean. He can see him fidgeting under the sleeves of his coat and he’s changing his weight every two words, barely catching his breath. “Besides, I’ve got work and –“

“You wouldn’t be intruding, Mr Stark. And – and, I mean, you are… you… uh, you’re f-family too. R-r-right?” his voice is so unsure and small that Tony can swear Peter is twelve and not nearly sixteen. “I’m sorry. You probably have lots of things to do. It was – it was stupid”

“Only if you’re sure” Tony finally smiles at him, enjoying how Peter seems to fill with happiness. “And if your aunt doesn’t want me there, message me. I’ll understand. Serious –“

“It’ll be awesome, Mr Stark!”

He’s met with a handful of teenager the next second, and he laughs. Tony laughs and hugs Peter back, watching as Happy finally appears through the door, already scoffing and grumping like an old man. Peter is back at talking a mile per minute, giving any detail he can think of about the Christmas eve at his house, from when the presents are given to the movies they watch. Even when he’s finally dragged out of there by Happy, he’s still talking, and Tony knows there is no way he’s staying at the compound for Christmas.

-

When Peter texts him the 20th of December, Tony expects an excuse of him not coming to his house. Instead, he opens the message and finds a picture of May hovering over a receipt book with glasses and a notebook besides her. The caption says, ‘she says you’ll think this is a fancy restaurant’. Tony barks a laugh in the middle of the meeting, gets a few nasty looks and answers with a simple ‘companies is the only thing that matters’. If later he tries to find out what is written on the book, no one has to know. 

He receives another text the 22nd and again, he expects it to be something like ‘you can’t come because something came up. Instead, he finds another picture, this one a horrible yellow sweater with a bunch of knitted Christmas trees on the front, that light up when you press on the side. The caption says, ‘how much 4 using it’. Tony laughs, and nearly misses Dum-e trying to put motor oil on his water. He puts the bot back on his cage, and answers. ‘take out the baby albums and we’ll talk’.

The last text is the 24th of December. It’s not just a text, but it can be summed up in one. In probably more than 1000 words, Peter talks about his utter and pure thankfulness about Tony agreeing to come, about how he didn’t mean the ‘family’ thing but also he did, and a full paragraph of ‘i understand if you can’t come, u’re like super busy and stuff’. He smiles fondly, and send short message easing his insecurities. Truth be told, he hasn’t been sure about it until the time came, and he finds himself at the Parker’s door, wearing what he hopes is nothing too formal and a small package on his hands.

There are two things that make him regret his decision when the door opens. One, Peter and May are wearing that awful sweaters. And two, it’s nothing like he expected.

“Mr Stark, you’re – wow, I-I didn’t know if, uh, you were – you were”

“Hey Tony” May interrupts her nephew, and opens the door fully so that Tony can enter. 

The house is not just decorated; it looks as if Santa Claus himself had come down to decorate the place, bringing Rudolph along so he could vomit some lights all over the place. For being such a small apartment, it sure holds a lot of space to decorate. There is a hoarded tree on the corner, too many ornaments on the floor, gold, red and green tinsel in every shelves, lights everywhere and even some fake snow figures on the windows. To Tony, it’s clear as the day that he doesn’t belong there. It’s familiar, warm and loving, and Tony exactly the opposite. Before he can turn back, he’s inside and Peter is pushing the yellow sweater on his hands.

The teen talks the silence away as Tony puts it on over his shirt and stares at the tree. It’s so Peter that Tony can almost see him decorating. It has Star Wars stuff, every avengers’ face on Christmas’ ball, and some poorly done crafts that could only belong to the hyperactive boy.

“I hope you have the baby albums ready” Tony says once the sweater is on, scratching the uncomfortable clothe on his neck. 

“Actually, I couldn’t –“

“They’re in the coffee table, waiting to be open” May supplies from the kitchen, and Tony chuckles at Peter’s reddening face. “He wanted to hide them, but we all know he’s not that good with secrets”

“Come on, they can’t be that bad” Tony walks into the living room and start putting the plates and glasses. “What’s the worst? A naked, baby butt? Or maybe you eating your own bogies?”

“Mr Stark, that’s – you’re banned from the coffee table. Shouldn’t you be, like, going to bed? Isn’t it too late for old people like you?”

That’s how the night works – between laughs, sassy remarks and the mutual bond of embarrassing Peter. May’s food is good, Peter turns out to be a way better cook than May, and the dessert is delicious. Tony expected to be a small dinner, maybe watch a movie once it’s done and be home before midnight. At least, that was how it was back at home; because Howard never made time, Jarvis had to go back to his family, and his mom could only do so much. But the hours fly, and soon it’s midnight and they’re all looking at a picture of Peter with his face full of cake, in his second birthday.

Of course, the pictures are embarrassing. Tony finds out that the Parker love photographing Peter, in the most embarrassing situations, and that the boy himself hates it. He finds it too adorable to care, and he’s too happy to share another part of Peter’s life to notice that he’s usually drunk by then. Gifts are exchanged too; a cooking robot for May and the original movies in DVD for Peter. He’s surprised by a small, framed photo of Peter and Tony in the lab a few months ago, and with the notice that he can keep the sweater.

He ends up crashing in the couch, because they watch home alone in the living room and May forbids him from driving back so late. Besides, Peter is excited for sharing ‘Christmas breakfast, Mr Stark, with every imaginable pancake’. So Tony stays, and he discovers that Christmas is beautiful and exciting, as long as you spend it with the right people.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestion, you can send them to me in Tumblr - imaginesmai - or leaving it in the comment! Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated! Find me in instagram by @irondadiscanon


End file.
